


Letting The World Know

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Max comes out to his family.
Kudos: 28





	Letting The World Know

Max blew out a breath and waited expectantly for his family to say something - he didn’t have to wait long since his mother broke the silence first and hugged him. “I love you, sweetheart, and I’m so proud of you and who you are.”

He sniffled. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” DJ told him. She kissed the top of his head and then stepped back to let the others say something.

Steve ruffled his stepson’s hair and grinned at him. “You’re awesome, kid. I can’t wait to meet the boy you bring home. Or boys. You might have more than one boyfriend down the line.”

Max chuckled and shook his head in amusement as Stephanie held up her hand to high five him. “When you’re old enough, I’ll go to a gay bar with you. Sound awesome?”

“Aunt Stephanie!”

She shrugged and tried to look innocent. “What? I’m the cool aunt - I get to do shit like this.” 

“Just don’t tell me about it, okay? I don’t want to worry,” chimed in DJ. 

“Don’t worry - we won’t,” Stephanie assured her sister as the rest of their family stepped up to talk to Max. 

Max’s heart sang after talking to those he loved, grateful he was now out and living his truth. He felt freer now and a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn’t wait to come out as gay to the rest of his family and friends. He was a little worried about everyone else, knowing how the world worked, but he wasn’t going to let fear rule him anymore. What mattered was that he got to completely by himself and didn’t have to hide. He’d remember this day for the rest of his life and let his family’s support lift him up.


End file.
